legacyf1leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
LCR World Team Championship
The '''LCR World Team Championship '''is a title contested for in the Legacy Championship Racing Formula 1 series. It is awarded to the most successful two-driver team over the course of a single LCR season as determined by a points system. The World Team Championship was first contested for on September 5th, 2016, and was first awarded to the team of FlyingFinn866 and LCR Apex on February 26th, 2017, representing Williams. The current champions are TOR Leopard and DrizzetsRevenge, who won the title on January 14th, 2018 for Red Bull. Team Championship points are calculated by adding the points gained by both of a team's fulltime drivers over the course of a season. Drivers who earn points in one team before racing for another (such as a reserve driver or via a team change) will carry their points across to the new team. This way, the Team Championship is awarded to the best two-driver combination at the end of the season, as opposed to whoever happened to drive for a certain car. Two of the World Team Championship drivers hail from the United Kingdom (Seasons 1 & 2). Other drivers have won the championship representing Finland (Season 1), Portugal (Season 2), Germany (Season III) and the United States (Season III). Williams, Toro Rosso, and Red Bull hold one championship apiece, all winning the LCR World Championship in their respective seasons as well. History Season 1 The first race the LCR Team Championship was contested for was in the first round of Season 1 on September 5th, 2016, at the Australian Grand Prix I. This race was won by the McLaren of trapter1, with Williams drivers LCR Apex and FlyingFinn866 finishing 2nd and 3rd respectively, taking the lead in the Team Championship. McLaren would begin to trade the top spot with Williams a month and a half later after a 1-4 finish at Azerbaijan I, though Williams would retake the top spot after a win at Britain after two weeks. McLaren jumped ahead with a win at Hungary a week after, before Williams secured the lead at Belgium, where they would remain for the rest of the season. On February 26th, 2017, two weeks after LCR Apex secured the World Championship for Williams, the team would officially claim the first LCR Team Championship with one race to go at the Brazilian Grand Prix I, with Apex finishing 3rd after neither McLaren finished. The team would finish the season with a total of 391 points, 85 ahead of rivals McLaren, and a further 111 points ahead of Red Bull in 3rd. Season 2 Season 2 began April 9th, 2017, with a shorter 10-race calendar (compared to the previous season's 21). After debuting and winning at Abu Dhabi I, Toro Rosso driver TOR PePsii would win the first race of Season 2 at Austria, putting his team in the lead of the championship, which lasted for two races until Ferrari jumped into the lead with a win at Australia II, with Renault slipping into 2nd. Toro Rosso would climb back into the lead at Japan II after back-to-back wins, where they would stay. At the Belgian Grand Prix II on July 2nd, the season would close with Toro Rosso drivers TOR PePsii and TOR Smith88 winning the LCR Team Championship, two races after PePsii won his World title. Renault would finish the season in 2nd, 63 points behind the champions and just 1 point ahead of Ferrari. Season 1 champions Williams would finish 4th, a further 24 points behind Ferrari. Season III On September 24th, 2017, a little over a year after Season 1 began, LCR Season III started with the Australian Grand Prix III. TOR Leopard won this race from pole position, putting Red Bull in the lead of the championship, where they remained for the entirety of the season. On January 14th, 2018, Red Bull successfully clinched the Team Championship at the Japanese Grand Prix III for DrizzetsRevenge and TOR Leopard, the latter of whom would secure the LCR World Championship just 1 week later at United States III. Force India finished the season in 2nd, with Williams coming up in 3rd place Reigns See Al - See Also * LCR World Championship * LCR Formula E